Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2z-(-3z-1)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 2z {-1(}\gray{-3z-1}{)} $ $ 2z + {3z+1} $ Combine the $z$ terms: $ {2z + 3z} + 1$ $ {5z} + 1$ The simplified expression is $5z+1$